1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel portable therapeutic device having a far infrared ray (extreme infrared ray) generating composition and more particularly, to a device comprising a magnetic radiating unit, an electronic circuit unit, and a mercury battery unit disposed on a far infrared ray generating composition plate for self-radiating bio-energy to the user so as to eliminate or reduce fatigue and stress of the person who carries the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of devices which may be used to reduce and eliminate fatigue and stress in humans, which are well known in the art. For example, a permanent magnet has been used for accelerating the circulation of human blood in order to reduce or eliminate human fatigue and/or stress. However, these devices cannot fully generate far infrared rays and an electronic circuit and a mercury battery together with a specific inorganic composition are not utilized, and thus these devices fall short of expectations.